Endlose stunden Butler
by Hallond
Summary: Wanting to get on his good side so that he may use him as a pawn later, Ciel decided to keep his promise with Grell and give him Sebastian for an entire day. Please excuse my English!
1. Ch 001

But little does the shinigami know that the demon butler intends on making his day with him dissatisfying as he has a few cunning tricks up his sleeves; then again there is also some other-worldly trickery at play and the two must work together in order to find out what exactly is going on.

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Title: <strong>Eindeloze uur Butler, Ora nesfirsita Butler

**Genre: **Comedy, Drama

**Dementi / Disclaimer:** Black Butler teken behoort © Yana Toboso / Square Enix

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.001 Ostinato, Refrain and Reprise<strong>

* * *

><p>Sebastian Michaelis entered the Phantomhive dining hall to see that his master the young Earl, Ciel Phantomhive had just been finishing up his meal. "How was your dinner this evening my young master?"<p>

"It was fine." The boy replied after he had just finished the last bit of his chamomile tea.

"I'm glad to hear that." The butler smiled as he began to clear the table.

"Sebastian do you remember that promise I told you about the one I made to that shinigami friend of yours?"

Sebastian's brow furrowed at the question but he regained his composure before his master could catch him."Vaguely, I try to put anything concerning that man out of my mind. Hm? Why do you ask me this?" He just had to ask though he had a feeling he would not like the response.

"I think it's about time I repay him for his aid."

"Feeling in a generous mood today are we?" Sebastian asked now with somewhat of an irritated expression not wanting to have anything to do with said shinigami.

"Not really, I just figure he can become to be a useful pawn in the near future so it would be best to stay on his good side that way he won't have any excuse to betray us later on."

"Hm, While I will admit that he is rather powerful despite his outward appearance I don't think you need to worry about him bet―

"Then there is nothing further to discuss concerning this, I'd like you to spend the entire day with him tomorrow; you know get to know him a little better."

"Yes my lord..." Sebastian bowed before heading into the kitchen with the dishware.

"Looks like it will snow tomorrow Sebastian. Be sure to bundle up and stay warm." Ciel added as the butler made his way out of the room.

Sebastian could almost see the cynical smirk on the child's face despite his back being faced the opposite direction. "Understood," he said before completely exiting the room.

* * *

><p>Sebastian who had just finished washing the dishes put a foamy hand to his chin as he contemplated, <em>I should prepare meals to compensate for my absence tomorrow and perhaps extras in case Mey-Rin or the other servants manage to muck it up somehow... Come to think of it... I will also leave a note telling them this is specifically for the young master.<em>

After Sebastian bathed and put Ciel to bed he had also finished the preparations for tomorrow so for leisure he stared out the window where a lustrous glow of the full moon met him. He found the moon to be quite a splendor unlike the sun it was pleasant to look at; although being a demon he could very well stare at the sun if he so pleased but there wasn't much to see it always stayed the same. The moon could blanket itself in the clouds making itself scarce to human eyes; conceal itself partially in the shadows, appearing as though it had changed shape; the very aspect had always piqued Sebastian's interest. His thoughts of admiration were interrupted however when he heard a racket coming from the young Phantomhive's bedroom.

"Young master?" Sebastian entered the room to find a screeching Ciel. He hurried to the boy's side and shook him just rough enough to snap him out of his trance.

Ciel in turn gripped onto his butler's forearms for support but assured, "It was nothing I just thought there was someone else in the room for a moment..."

"Are you quite sure about this arrangement young master?" Sebastian sighed, helping the boy get settled back into bed. "Your night terrors seem to be reoccurring more than the norm lately."

Ciel gave his butler a look of contempt, "I gave you your orders Sebastian."

Sebastian almost wanted to ask why on earth his master wanted someone like Grell Sutcliffe on his side but he did not wish to aggravate the already flustered teen. "Very well. Would you like me to stay here until you fall asleep?"

"No, you may go." Ciel said in a brusque manner he didn't seem to even consider the question in length.

"Alright."

"Sebastian you might as well try and track down that reaper now, I imagine he won't be very easy to come by in the morning."

"I imagine you're right." Though he really did not want to admit it Ciel had a point as Grell seemed to appear most frequently at midnight.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stalked down the fleecy streets clad in his thick black overcoat. It was nearly the wake of dawn yet he still hadn't found the reaper he had been seeking. There also seemed to be not a single soul else out as there usually would be, he didn't mind though since he hated running into people.<p>

He stopped when he found himself at the docks now faced in front of a body wading in the water; he was confident the redheaded shinigami was to appear. Since the one killed was a good looking young gentleman in a moderate sense, the butler figured Grell would jump at the opportunity to reap the youngin's soul. He took a swift look round before stepping into a shadowed alleyway.

"Hm, I was quite certain he would appear in this location."

The demon butler turned round upon noticing that a lapdog was trotting up to him and growling though not at him directly but rather his pant leg. To an extent he was surprised the thing had the nerve to approach him at all; most if not all dogs could sense his demonic emanation several yards away but the very animal before him approached with an almost courageous manner about it. _Oya oya ... what's this now?_The man scowled as the pooch began to nip at his heel. "Let go of that you nasty beast so help me..." Sebastian hissed while he attempted to shoo the persistent mongrel away but to no avail; the stubborn animal just refused to let go of the trousers.

"Ah...?" Sebastian ducked when an outstretched hedge shear nearly decapitated him. He turned round to be faced by a familiar face. "Oh why hello there Mr. forehead..." he greeted with an irritable smirk.

William T. Spears stepped forward looking cross as usual."What pray tell are you doing out at this late hour without your master, demon?"

"It was none other than my master who gave me the order to do so but I am not here for the reason that you think I am." Sebastian scooped up the tiny dog in his arms and jumped rearward again narrowly avoiding another of William's attacks. "It is quite unfortunate that things turned out this way but I shall take my leave of this place if you don't mind."

"Then hurry up and leave my sight vermin." William sighed as he retracted his death-scythe. "This is a busy night for me and I'd rather not waste any time or exuberance on the likes of you."

"I could say the same to you seeing as how you were the one who assaulted me."

* * *

><p>Ciel burst into the cruel cognizant world in a clammy mess. He found that his breathing was shallow and uneven, his hands were quivering uncontrollably perhaps from shock and to top it all off he had absolutely no feeling in his legs. His eyes had not yet become adjusted to the light, for the time being all he could make out were cloudy white blurs dancing before him.<p>

"Young master please lie down and relax, I just checked your temperature and your fever is running quite high. I guess you passed out earlier because you overdid it, if you move round too much you might overexert yourself and it will be bound to happen again so be careful.."

Ciel rebelled mentally but physically he was powerless to. He felt his own body betray him, obeying his butler's request to lie back down. "H..how long was I out?" he managed to speak despite how painful it was on his throat.

"About four hours now. It's already a bit past noon." Sebastian placed a hand to Ciel's forehead which was moistened with sweat. The boy in turn smacked the hand away though in a feeble manner.

"You're burning up... I'll go get you some water."

"Why are you even here?"

"Well I wouldn't be here unless you summoned me."

"Maybe I did without knowing it... confound it all getting sick like this is the worst," there was irritation burgeoning in Ciel's tone despite how raspy his voice had become.

Sebastian frowned, "So which is it young master? Do you wish for me to go and search for Grell-san or stay here and tend to your illness?"

"You mean you haven't found him yet?"

"No, it looked as though that William was covering his shift for him I can only assume he has faced another demotion or has gone off rogue somewhere. Here drink this."

Ciel hadn't been the least bit parched but although his vision hadn't quite returned to him yet he could "feel" Sebastian gazing at him; he took a few chugs out of the glass simply to appease the older male.

Sebastian observed Ciel more closely, taking note of his condition, it had changed quite drastically in those past four hours. His breathing grew deep and uneven, his face was more pallid and now drenched in sweat. The only visible colour in him were his cheeks which held a worrying reddish tint. "Young master if it is your command for me to head back out in search for that shinigami then I am obligated to your decision."

"Yes," Ciel motioned for the butler to take his cup away, "but continue your search tomorrow night I'll probably be in bed all day anyway in the meantime you will stay on stand-by."

"Very well my lord."

"By the way Sebastian, what is that dog doing in here?" Ciel gestured to the little red bundle of fur at the foot of his bed.

The butler examined the little red mutt confounded on how such a tiny animal could climb such a height, "Oh yes I forgot, when William attacked me I guess I must have brought it here unconsciously, not to worry I will dispose of it right away." Sebastian approached the bed and picked up the dog by the scruff of its neck causing it to growl at him.

"No wait, I didn't tell you to get rid of the thing."

"Sir?" Sebastian questioned.

"Give him a bath then bring him back here to me."

_Him?_ "...Yes, my lord."


	2. Ch 001 (Part 2)

Sebastian who had been slicing vegetables that he was preparing for Ciel's dinner stopped for a moment and gazed over at a cushioned basket that lay in the corner of the dining-room where the little red lapdog rested, eyeballing the man wearily as if finding him distrustful.

"Hm... I suppose I don't much mind having a dog of such size round but must it constantly size me up as I work, honestly it almost reminds me of a certain reaper I know..."

"I rather like our new dog." Finnian chuckled as he knelt down and patted the pooch on the head who in turn sprung up and began to wag its tail.

"Our?" Sebastian questioned. "I'm the one who's been cleaning after its various messes, walking it, nourishing it and grooming. I'm not complaining or anything since these aren't very difficult tasks but calling it 'ours' seems a bit unfitting..."

"Well alright 'your' dog then Sebastian." the blond corrected himself with a charming smile. "Ah that reminds me, did you pick a name for him yet?"

"The young master decided on naming him Roy for his red fur. I personally find the notion of naming something like that to be quite asinine."

Roy growled at the butler as if both understanding and taking offense to the man's choice of words.

"What a clever little guy it's almost as if he understands us. Say Sebastian where did you say you found him again?"

"Near the docks," Sebastian answered as he began to chop the vegetables again, "he just ran up to me as if he knew me or something as ridiculous as it may sound..."

"So you're saying it was sort of like he was waiting for you there?"

"Hm, well it seemed that way now that you mention it though the very notion itself seems outlandish."

Once Finnian was done playing with the new addition to the household he went off to tend to the garden while Roy tormented poor Sebastian. Constantly getting in his way, barking and nipping at his heels as he tried to make his way round the kitchen and overall being a nuisance.

The butler soon wondered how on earth such a tiny dog could cause him so much trouble. He glared down at the pup who had been blissfully gnawing away at his shoe the whole time.

"Come now Roy that is not proper behaviour for a Phantomhive dog. But I suppose this is partly my fault for not providing you something more suitable to chew on." Sebastian scooped up the dog who immediately began to chew at his sleeve. "I wonder why the young master grew so fond of something like you in the first place..."

Thinking back to the night he had found and inadvertently for lack of a better word, brought the dog back to the manor Sebastian noticed the creature seemed to have warmed up to the boy rather quickly.

So strange... it wasn't at all like Ciel Phantomhive to show affection to anyone other than his fiance but even then his feelings toward the girl seemed somewhat questionable.

The butler set Roy down into his basket along with a few dog toys he had earlier purchased,"There now you will chew on these nice toys I've bought for you, won't you? Now if you will excuse me I have dinner to serve to the young master."

Sebastian smiled when he heard stirring in the other room,"Ah right on schedule." He set a bowl and a teapot on the cart then began to wheel it out of the kitchen. Upon entering the dining-room he saw his master scowling at something in the corner,"Young master I've brought you some Minestrone soup and Rose hip tea."

As the butler was placing things on the table Ciel noticed something was off about him."Sebastian, what happened to your other glove?" He gestured to his butler's now bare hand revealing his contract seal and ebony nails.

Sebastian lifted his hand and stared at it curiously, "It must have been that dog... How could I not have noticed?"

"Speaking of him did you feed Roy yet?"

"No not yet but I was just getting round to it... Excuse me young master while I do just that." Sebastian bowed before heading back into the kitchen.

He looked down at the basket and sure enough there was Roy with the torn ivory glove in mouth.

Sebastian furrowed his brow at the sight,"You wretched little thing... after all that pampering you've received you dare defy me even still." The man hissed, tugging at the glove in an attempt to shake the snarling pooch off it.

Ciel who could perfectly hear the racket from the dining room stated,"Sebastian, Roy seems to be agitated perhaps you should take him for a walk after you've fed him to help calm him down. I don't want him defecating anywhere near the manor so take him with you while you search for the reaper."

"Yes... my lord."

Sebastian had already prepared food for the dog as Ciel told him he wanted Roy to be fed organic meals and not factory made brands. He rummaged round the cabinets until he found Roy's pre-made food he placed it on a plate then set it next to the dog basket..

Roy sniffed it, confirmed it would be alright to eat then tore into his food like a starving wolf. He stopped and growled however when he saw the butler reaching for his stolen glove.

"Oh come now. I fed you and you still act hostile toward me?" Sebastian frowned.

Once Roy was finished he began to chew on his favorite _toy_ again.

Sebastian went to take the empty dish away without any fuss from the mongrel he then went to go wash the dishes but not before replacing his old glove, he then turned to the dog with a small smile. "Come along Roy, how would you like to go on a walk?"

And Roy's ears perked up as 'walk' was the magic word, he dropped Sebastian's glove at his feet and ran circles round the butler as if eager to bolt out the door.

Sebastian eyed the tattered article of cloth the dog had dropped on his shoe with a sigh,"Such a shame now this glove will have to be thrown out..."

。。。。。。。。**. . . . ****一****一** **. . . . . **。。。。。


	3. Ch 001 (Part 3)

Roy seems to be quite taken with you now." Ciel stated, observing said pup who walked into the bedroom behind Sebastian completely in tune with the man's steps.

"Yes we are somewhat on good terms now. I guess all he needed was a little field excursion after all."

"So I assume you still had no luck in finding the shinigami eh?" The boy asked as Sebastian brought him his cart of breakfast.

"I'm afraid not. Today I've brewed you some Echinacea tea it should help fight that lingering cold of yours."

"Do you think the idiot might have gotten himself killed?"

Sebastian raised a brow, finding the question to be quite a silly one, "I doubt it; maybe he is in trouble and doesn't want to return to his duties. To my understanding from what he once told me that William is quite the disciplinarian. On the other hand if he is dead then another shinigami must have done it but that doesn't seem too likely... though I suppose it is possible."

"Hm," Ciel finally accepted the cup and took a sip of his tea, pondering over his butler's words.

"Do you still want me to be looking round for him then?"

"Yes when you go out to take Roy for his nightly walks you might as well try and see what you can find out about his whereabouts."

Sebastian really did not want to spend anymore time searching for _that troublesome shinigami_ but orders were orders. He couldn't help but to wonder even still why Ciel wanted Grell Sutcliffe of all people to be one of his _pawns. _It seemed quite pointless to question him at such a point so the butler let the lingering question slip into obscurity.

He turned to look down at Roy who was also looking at him almost expectantly. "Excuse me young master while I go feed the dog."

"Fine then you are excused Sebastian..."

The butler gave his young master a courteous bow then was off with a very eager Roy tailing him.

The daylight seemed to pass a lot quicker than Sebastian Michaelis would have liked and before he knew it he was out searching for Grell Sutcliffe again making this the third night.

Roy trotted alongside the butler; occasionally he would look to the man as if expecting to be rewarded for his good behaviour.

"I didn't think to bring you any treats since this is strictly a business trip. But if you stay well behaved throughout our outing then I will reward you handsomely once we return to the manor."

And Sebastian sighed, feeling like quite the loon for speaking to a dog in such a way as one might to a human child.

The butler stopped, "Hm I could have sworn I heard someone screaming nearby, maybe we should have a look."

Sebastian was about to take a step when he heard a light whimper; he gazed down at the dog to see he had curled up into a ball. "Do you mean to tell me that you are afraid? Come now if you don't fear a demon like me then surely you aren't scared of facing a bumbling shinigami."

Quite certain that Roy wasn't going to be going anywhere the butler picked him up and began to walk toward the origin of the alleged scream.

There was indeed a ruckus; a woman yelling "thief, thief!", a loud burst which Sebastian suspected was the sound of a gun being fired then finally a crowd full of screams as a cloaked man ploughed his way through the small crowd of people until ramming straight into an unsuspecting butler.

"Hey-" Sebastian then dropped Roy who yelped upon impact. He grimaced after the young man until he could see him no longer. "Are you alright?" he knelt down to check the damage.

Roy tried to get up but fell onto his side with a pitiful whimper, it appeared as though he had sprained his leg.

"Sorry boy I was careless. But where was that little whelp off to in such a rush?"

Sebastian took the dog into his arms and began down the direction he saw the suspected murderer take.

He sighed when he heard a familiar fog horn. "How did we end up here? I was certain this was a divergent path than the last time..."

"Ah-ha! So tonight isn't going to be a complete bore after all."

Sebastian turned round to see the Mikado yellow to black haired shinigami Ronald Knox standing nearby the docking area.

"Donald Knox?" _This just keeps getting better.."_

The young reaper grinned, unsure if the butler mispronounced his name out of spite or not , "No not Donald it's Ronald. But I wonder... why do you keep coming here? Is it that you were looking for Senpai perhaps?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"Why, what do you want from him anyway?"

"I'm not to disclose such a matter with you now please, if you know where he is I would appreciate you informing me on his current whereabouts."

"Well I'm not one to keep secrets personally so I will tell you this, Senpai has gone missing recently and he has yet to check in for his reaping duties..."

"It isn't too far-fetched for him to stray off on his own."

"Yeah... but he wouldn't normally go off anywhere for too long without his death-scythe; William still has it locked away in confiscation."

"How odd, if his own comrades can't find him then that is quite troubling isn't it?"

Ronald was about to answer but stopped when he realized the hint of sarcasm in the butler's tone who seemed to be relishing the current situation.

"Eh that reminds me butler-san Will said he encountered you stalking about him the other night he also said something like you were in cahoots with a dog that described that little guy perfectly. So what was the meaning of that? Why were you stalking him? Ah I think I get it. Now that Senpai is out of the picture you've grown bored and are looking for some _excitement_ am I right?"

Sebastian chuckled at the very thought, "Of course not, how absurd. I wasn't looking for that man I was out looking for Grell and I haven't the slightest idea what you are implying when you say I am in _cahoots_ with this little scamp." He glanced at the small dog he had earlier told to wait behind a building where it was safest.

"Ever since Senpai had gone missing some strange things have been happening like people getting their souls taken in ways as if he were doing them himself."

"But how could he be? You said his death-scythe was in confiscation did you not?"

"Yes, yet there been rumours buzzing round lately that during mid-night there have been sightings of a figure dressed in a red cloak carrying a chainsaw that more or less fits the description of Senpei's death-scythe they also say a little red dog was seen tailing him the past few nights."

"Hm that does not sound at all like Grell but more like a copy-cat. I have no comment about that whole dog thing it seems quite irrelevant."

Ronald sighed, "I guess one would think that with something like this going on it would be a dream come true for reapers sorta like being on Holiday. But there seems to be some other-worldly trickery at play here as well. And now here I am involved in this dangerous mess..."

"You knew I was coming didn't you?"

"Well no or at least I was hoping Will would be wrong on this for once but he suspected you had something to do with Senpai going rogue. **I bet it was all that time he spent with that demon!** Is what he said. Now while he goes off and gathers information on the chain-saw menace he wanted me to stand guard here as this seems to be a hotspot for him to kill his victims."

"Oh is that so? Well I assure you I would never think to spend my spare time with the likes of that shinigami even if I was given even a millisecond of it. So whatever is going on here I had nothing to do with it."

"I believe you since you seem like the brutally honest type but I have my own orders I must follow as well. Will said to keep you away from here in case you were looking for an easy meal."

And Ronald leaped onward through mid air and swung his rather ridiculous lawnmower of a death-scythe to which Sebastian circumvented all too easily and retaliated with a swift kick to the young shinigami's abdomen; earning a winded groan from the victim.

"You are too naïve to listen to everything you are told don't you think? I am not interested in small fry I've told that person numerous times and I do hate to repeat myself."

Ronald drew back, took a moment to catch his breath not taking his eyes off the demon even for a second. "Jeez you are an abrupt old cuss aren't you?"

"Not at all since you attacked me first I am just following my given orders and here you are stalling me. If you would just step aside and allow me to investigate then I might be able to find Grell-san."

"Sorry but I'm not an idiot, Will is strict but he is far more trustworthy than you."

Sebastian planned on making quick work out of the shinigami however he was forced to an abrupt halt upon discovering Roy had limped his way onto the battlefront right in the middle of the two combatants.

He reached into his inner coat pocket and brought out several sharpened butter knives tossing them perfectly into the axle of Ronald's death-scythe.

"Roy you stupid little thing, didn't I tell you to stay put? Now what do you suppose would happen if you had gotten yourself killed? Why I would have some explaining to do to the young master..."

Ronald cocked his brow at the odd couple, "Huh? Cute dog... That's funny I always pictured you as being more of a cat person."

Roy stuck his snout in the air and took a few deep whiffs before whimpering and burying his nose into

Sebastian's coat.

"I smell it too... the scent of blood... That's him isn't it? The serial murderer."

"No fooling? Then it looks like I will get to put a close to this string of murders!"

Sebastian turned toward the young shinigami with an amused smirk, "I thought you were ordered to stay put and survey the area. Won't your superior be infuriated when he finds out you disregarded orders?"

。。。。。。。。**. . . . ****一****一** **. . . . . **。。。。。

There was mistranslation with Ronald's name and for a while I believed his name to be Donald. I do rather like Ronald in fact he's my favorite character despite how little he's appeared in the graphic novel and I certainly did him no justice here. Blah Terrible chapter..

I don't really care for the new arc at all I don't even really try to read it anymore just stare at the images...


	4. Ch 001 (Part 4)

Roy squirmed in the butler's arms until he was set down. "Doesn't your leg still hurt? Well if you insist on roaming round on your own then be my guest just don't stray off too far from me..."

Sebastian took out his watch taking note that it was already a little past mid-night.

"What did that boy say? Something about the culprit striking most round this hour if I recall..."

He promptly eyed the dog who had found a grassy area nearby most likely to mark it as his own plot of territory. The butler then glared into the water where the rippled image of moonlight glittered upon it for some reason looking at it helped him think more clearly in situation such as the one he found himself in. Sebastian's eyes widened however upon seeing a familiar body drift through the water, disrupting the perfect reflection of the moon.

"Why that's the same cloaked man from before... but how did he...?"

A mighty bark tore through the air, disrupting the silent ambiance. Sebastian turned his attention to an excited Roy who was now also staring at the same husk with a wag of his tail, "You... couldn't possibly be...? No of course not how silly." _But still he seems to be happy to see this individual dead how funny... _Sebastian's frown turned into an amused smirk."Could there possibly be something else aside from the shinigami killing these people? This man was cloaked in red but to think, if he were indeed the copy-cat killer he wouldn't have been run in so easily therefore that must mean... No, no... I thought I was on to something there for a moment..."

Roy nudged Sebastian's leg with his snout but his efforts in grabbing the man's attention were disregarded.

"I can't help but to feel as though the answer is right in front of me... But honestly... Where is that accursed shinigami? How long must he keep me waiting...?"

As if on some sort of cue the sound of what the butler could only describe as something being unveiled filled his eardrums; Sebastian looked above him to see the vibrant colour of red unfurl out of the shadows and land a mere few yards away from where the butler himself had been lurking.

It was none other than Grell Sutcliffe landing on his feet like a lithe feline, humming what sounded like a wedding march; he was so loud that even Sebastian could pick it up.

"Let's see now... Ah here we are Raphael Waldrop, cause of death suicide by drowning. Tsk, it's always the younger prettier ones who choose to die in such ungraceful ways..."

Sebastian found a nook in between two buildings and took refuge in it, observing the reaper from his safe distance. Assuming what Ronald told him was true he found it would be foolish to approach the man personally as of yet.

Grell then went out of view, Sebastian took a quick peek just long enough to see that the red reaper had taken something off the corpse. "What's this now?" The butler queried with a hint of intrigue lining his stifled voice. "Hm... corpse robbing?"

The shinigami then revved up his chainsawed Death-scythe and lifted it high above his head, positioning himself for the kill.

Sebastian slipped behind a wall, circumventing the blood that spattered in the very spot he had been standing in mere seconds ago. It wasn't that he minded the sight of blood since he'd seen his fair share of it in his years but if he could help it he would avoid getting it stained all over the attire he took the time to press and iron. He was always amazed as to how the reaper could manage to avoid getting a spot of it on him if he so wanted.

"Oh come on now she's not even that attractive! ...Nothing worth killing oneself over anyway..." Grell pouted.

Curious as to what the shinigami was getting so hot and bothered about, Sebastian peered round the corner where he saw the cinematic recording of a rather plain looking young woman accepting a bouquet of roses from another gentleman.

Which was odd because there was no footage being shown of him draped in red cloak or terrorizing young men and women.

Maybe the person was a victim of a last second incrimination or there really was something other-worldly going on as "Donald" earlier stated.

Sebastian looked down to see Roy wagging his tail at the sight of Grell. He then stood up and began to sprint toward the reaper.

"_Stop, fool!"_ The butler hissed, snatching the dog up into his arms.

Roy growled furiously at the man and began to nip at his arm.

"Cease that you foolish creature and be grateful, I just saved your miserable life..."

"SEBAS-CHAN!"

The butler felt his very follicles break out in Dasler bumps as he was now face to face with a rather amorous looking shinigami, Grell took notice of this which only caused his already impish smirk to broaden; knowing that he was the only one capable of bringing his beloved demon into such a state.

"I can't believe this you were actually stalking ME for once." Grell pulled the taller gentleman into a domineering embrace.

"Yes good morning Grell..."

The two had known each other long enough by now that Grell got over his need to try and hack Sebastian to bits each time he encountered him therefore in turn Sebastian no longer felt a need to kick the shinigami's teeth in unless of course he was asking for it.

Grell pulled away and took a swift look round, "Um Sebas-chan I don't see that Phantomhive brat anywhere with you, could it be that you devoured him already?"

"No, I came here on behalf of the young master who has requested I spend the whole day with you as he promised."

"Oh..." Grell frowned which took Sebastian completely by surprise.

"What is it?"

"It's just that I have a lot on my plate tonight and I just barely got my precious death-scythe back..."

"Then wherever it is you are destined to be I shall accompany you on your conquest."

"Ah is that Roan?" Grell took the terrier from Sebastian and snuggled the creature in an almost maternal nature.

"Roan? So this mongrel belongs to you does he?" Sebastian asked, watching as the reaper began tosmother the pooch with kisses. "It was there nipping at my leg while William nearly lopped my head off. Not quite sure why but I felt compelled to take him back with me. The young master seems to be a bit fond of him as well."

"Occasionally he appears before me after I've reaped some-one's soul. He was so very charming the first time we met he trotted up to me as if he enjoyed my performance!"

"Interesting. He doesn't seem to fear death like most canines would. ...Hey don't let him lick your mouth."

Grellset the dog down and smirked at the butler, "Aw Sebas-chan there's no need to be jealous. Your tongue is the only one I'd let invade my mouth."

"No Grell that wasn't at all what I was implying I was just saying that it isn't very sanitary for the poor creature he doesn't know where that mouth of yours has been. At any case as I stated earlier I came for you but I see that all you seem to have been doing was killing and looting at random."

"How rude! I wasn't doing anything randomly, I was following orders and reaping those recorded in the soul collection list."

Sebastian raised a brow, "Then..." _What was all that talk about Grell gone missing? And why was he given back possession of his death-scythe? __No matter how I look at it... he has to be the one behind the murders._

"Tell me something, what is it you've really been up to? On any regular occasion I would care less about shinigami and their silly little affairs but whatever it has been you were up to this entire time it has caused me a measure of trouble..."

"Hm, Sebas-chan" Grell narrowed his eyes which were filled with lust, "enough talk you belong to me for a whole twenty-four hours correct? So when I kiss you I will use my tongue and I expect you to play along with me."

_Figures he would change subject like that... _Sebastian gripped the reaper's shoulders keeping him at bay, "I suppose that will be fine... but... it won't feel very rewarding this way will it?"

"What do you mean by 'rewarding?"

Sebastian smirked, "I just think there ought to be some sort of challenge behind it like shall we say you reach your reaping quota before approximately twenty-four hours are up and my lips shall be exclusively yours."

"Hm, yes you're quite right Sebas-chan! Kissing you will feel all the more sweeter after my grand victory!"

"Precisely," Sebastian snickered so that it was only audible to himself, he was confident that there would be no way for the ridiculous shinigami to complete such a task in so little of a time period. _At least with things like this I can see for myself whether or not he is truly responsible for the string of murders._

The butler's thoughts were interrupted by an outstretched arm.

"Come Sebas-chan let us hold hands while we race off to the next victim!" Grell exclaimed with a wide Cheshire grin.

"But if you hold my hand won't your other one get sore from lugging your death-scythe all by its lonesome? I would hate for anything like that to happen to that delicate little hand of yours so instead I shall take the liberty of carrying your death-scythe for you."

"Oh Sebas darling you are the absolute greatest!"

"I know." Sebastian examined the death-scythe now in his possession it looked as though it did indeed belong to Grell which confounded him yet he made no comment on it as he had a duty to fulfill.

And so the two creatures of the night went off on a killing spree though to be fair Sebastian merely observed and handed the reaper his chain-saw when prompted. He would also point out the occasional jewelry the victims had draped round them and stated they might look 'lovely' on Grell some of the time the reaper begged to differ but more often than not he giggled and snatched up the paraphernalia and tried it on for his beloved demon.

Sebastian checked his watch when asked for the time, "It's half past seven."was his prompt response.

Grell closed shut his death book after marking off his recent victim, "How surprising! I thought it'd be much later than that. At this rate I will be able to lock lips with Sebas-chan for hours!"

The butler was also surprised at the time for he knew that if his master plan was going to come into fruition he'd need to stall for much more time. "Grell-san, I've noticed that your swinging motion isn't as robust as it was when you had initially started your reaping spree, I suggest you take a short break to perform some light stretches."

"Now that you mention it I do feel a bit rigid, but stretching on it's own is so drab... ah! Let's dance together Sebas-chan!" Grell exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"I'd rather watch you dance from right over here, I'm afraid that if I were to be alongside you I would only taint your graceful waltz."

"Very well then..."

Grell began to move about like a spry fawn, gyrating his hips in a fashion the butler had not quite seen before.

Despite how odd the display appeared to him Sebastian had admitted to the fact that the reaper was quite nimble on his feet, taking each step with precision and there was also a certain grace about him.

Grell caught the spectator's eyes which he sensed were filled with the slightest bit of intrigue, "Do come and company me love."

The butler was about to respond with a brisk "no thank you" but banking on the shinigami's less than stellar attention span he knew if he hadn't done anything to keep him preoccupied he would be forced into a rather unpleasant situation.

"Feeling lonely? Well since you've already asked twice..." And Sebastian held out an ivory gloved hand smirking. "Shall we dance in the moonlight then?"

When Grell accepted and sprung toward the butler looking ever so appetent, Sebastian took the reaper's hand in his then placed his free one on the small of his partner's back.

"What was that funny little dance you were doing?"

"Ah that? Don't rightfully know, I suppose I just made it up. I hate dancing alone you see as I never know what to do with myself being no-one to guide me or catch me when I spin myself too hard, why just last week I nearly fell off a roof trying out a new dance step."

"Why try doing it alone then if you have no control over your own body?"

Grell smiled, "It's just as you now said love I have absolutely no control over my own body so when a tune springs into my head I can't help but to give into impulse and dance. I'd dance all night if I could."

Grell continued to chatter on like a magpie while Sebastian took it all in like the true gentleman he was or at least pretended to be.

"I do say you cut a most striking figure Grell-san." Sebastian complimented with an ingratiating smile, giving the reaper a little twirl to finish their dance then bowed to his partner as Grell did the same only in the form of a curtsy.

"Now we shall move on to the next victim whom I shall slay in a matter of seconds!" Grell declared while striking a dramatic pose and pointing in some random direction.

Roy began to bark, turned toward the two men to see if he had gained their attention then got himself into a "setter" position pointing at a veranda neighboring the rooftop they had settled onto.

"Ah the next one is just below us as a matter of fact, good eye Roan."

Sebastian displayed a spiteful grin, "Yes, good eye indeed..." _I swear if I have to lock lips with that reaper because of that mutt.._ _he can just forget about those delicious treats I baked earlier! _

。。。。。。。。**. . . . ****一****一** **. . . . . **。。。。。

If there are gaps anywhere I will commit seppuku... At the same time I'm lazy and don't want to read through it at all... Thought I'd re-upload before I went to get sleep; the computer keeps crashing anyway and I stayed up all night researching for a solution but I just still don't understand how to fix it... I'm so tired now and a little depressed.. To be honest a little more than part of this was actually the first thing I wrote but I had to come up with something leading up to it and thus that is what the last three pages of plot wreckage were... In short I regret everything!


	5. Ch 001 (Part 5)

Hours had past and Grell was already down to the last "victim" but with all that "exercise" he and Sebastian had done... the butler managed to take up at least an hour tops of the reaper's time. Things might have gone a bit smoother however for the poor butler if it weren't for the reaper's little helper or better yet, _the little ingrate_. Sebastian knew full well that Roy was just a dog who would apparently have no memory of all the pampering he earlier received from the butler but still that was no reason to betray him by aiding the _enemy. _There was absolutely no way he was going to be kissing Grell Sutcliffe not even if hell faced a horrible snow-storm and froze over; the fact the shinigami had been accused of committing all those unauthorised murders did not help the case, yet oddly enough it did not necessarily harm it either.

Sebastian glared down at the animal who now cantered close beside Grell. If he indeed belonged to the shinigami then it would certainly explain his behaviour earlier, well somewhat.

"Sebas-chan quit dawdling love," Grell called without stopping or even turning round to face the butler. "A true gentleman should walk alongside a lady not behind her."

"I'm doing no such thing I was just thinking about something is all. You said his name was Roan earlier did you? While he seems to respond to both names the young master has set his heart on the name Roy and since you abandoned him—

"Roy?" Grell repeated with a trace of disgust lining his voice as he came to a complete halte and whipped right round to face Sebastian. "What kind of name is that? I killed somebody on the list with that name I believe. I for one think it is silly to give a dog a human's name. That is, unless it's a really good one like little Sebas-chan for example." And with that being said Grell gave his butler a little wink.

Sebastian sighed upon hearing the very response, "Either that was an insult to me personally or you are really fond of this creature."

"Yes you could say that. Most dogs are so loud and annoying but Roan here is different, he only barks when the situation calls for it and he is such a good little listener, it's almost like he understands everything he is being told."

"I suppose that is something as you do have quite a mouth on you."

"I'll take what you said as a compliment love. For you see, a true lady often does have many a thing to say, there is always something or other to be discussed especially in the presence of a handsome man. At any case I see you're still lagging behind, I do wish you would take fine little Roan's example here. Do you see how he walks right beside me and not in front of or far behind? Roan is a TRUE gentleman even if he is merely a dog and not an actual man."

"One would have to in fact like the person they are walking next to in order to actually wish to walk alongside them."

"Why is Sebas-chan always so cold to me?" Grell began with a small giggle. "This whole time we've known each other I had thought you would act the least bit more kinder to me by now."

"The fact that I'm not killing you right now is probably the single most kindhearted thing I could possibly do for you."

"Well, well hey! there's no reason to bring up something from the past especially if it is something that unpleasant! I guess for now I will have to settle with little Roan's company, he seems to be the only true gentleman out here tonight..."

And out of the blue Roan began to tug rather violently at the reaper's coat in a meaningful attempt to escort him in the right direction of where he sensed the last "victim" resided. Unfortunately Grell did not speak Roan's dialect nor did he understand a dog's body language so he took the little thing's actions as a temporary state of madness.

"Ah! Roan what on earth are you-!" Just before Grell could finish his exclamation he fell face first on the freezing pavement with a muffled cry of pain.

_Looks like you spoke a little too soon Grell-san..._ Sebastian fought back a laugh at the pathetic display as he jogged along to help out the fallen _lady;_ maybe the little monster wasn't as horrid as he earlier thought. "Oh dear Grell your face is a complete mess! You can't possibly continue reaping looking the way you do now."

"In all honesty I don't know what on earth has gotten into him... Do I really look that bad Sebas-chan? Tell me how badly did my make-up smear!"

"I'm afraid to say that you now look like a... well a clown who applied his make-up in complete darkness. I think you even lost a few eyelashes there... and don't even get me started on your hair's current condition."

"NOO!" The reaper slapped Sebastian's hands away and quickly spun round so that his back was facing the other man. "Don't look at me when I am in this state I am hideous! Mirror mirror I need a mirror!" And Grell bolted down the street in a flash.

"Good show there Roy." Sebastian bent down and rubbed the dog's head. "And to think when we returned to the manor the thought of me beating you mercilessly with a rolled up newspaper crossed my mind."

Sebastian opened his eyes and discovered his glove was gone once again revealing his contract hand. "You little... give that back to me this instant!"

The dog dropped the ivory glove in front of a door and waited beside it wagging his stout little tail and panting heavily.

Sebastian sighed and picked up his glove which was covered in slobber, "Uncomely beast, what on earth is the matter with you?" He hissed, shooting a glare at the pup. "Did you have a mental relapse or are you simply misbehaving on a whim? If this erratic behavior of yours keeps up I'm afraid we'll have much problems in the future..."

Sebastian paused for a moment, realizing that he had inadvertently entered the building virtually without anyone's permission then again the door had been wide open and he could have sworn he saw a welcoming mat before he had entered. "I do wonder if there is a washroom anywhere in here," he muttered as he took a quick look round the room when he spotted a limp body in a shadowed area of the room."Hm?" Sebastian took a few steps closer to see the body belonged to a familiar young lady. "How curious, this looks to be the same woman as in the cinematic recording of that young man Grell killed. Could there be some sort of a link perhaps?" Sebastian briefly looked at Roan who also happened to be gazing at the butler as well. "I get it, this is the last victim isn't it? Well I guess that doesn't much matter now does it? We will just have to wait for that reaper to pull himself together and make a rather unpleasant end to this. _It would be great if he took all night to apply his silly make-up then all I'd have to worry about is getting him to swear his allegiance to the young master."_

* * *

><p>Sebastian had found himself a washroom and began to clean his glove to the best of his capability, he hadn't thought to bring a spare that night thinking Roy would behave himself.<p>

"I suppose this will do until we get back to the mansion..."

The butler sighed and placed the sullied glove on his hand. He glared at the tiny lapdog who had preoccupied himself with a shoe he had taken from the poor unconscious woman.

"Roy... Haven't I taught you better than that?" Sebastian sighed as he knelt down in front of the dog and reached for the shoe only to get nipped and growled at.

"Fine then keep the filthy thing for all I care..."

Grell came into the room looking as good as new which made Sebastian wonder where he could have possibly went to in order to re-apply his make-up at such a late hour. "Well look who decided to arrive. Roy and I already found the last victim but..." Sebastian paused to stare intently at the unconscious woman before them. "Look how silly she looks covered head to toe in such expensive jewelery while her home décor looks so drab in comparison. It makes one wonder whether or not she acquired these through wrongful means does it not?"

There was a gold locket fastened round her rather unattractive thin neck, an overly embellished timepiece attached by a silver chain at her belt and an abundance of rings on all ten of her boney digits as ridiculous as it looked. The woman was adorned with such great amounts of jewels and trinkets as if she were the queen of England herself.

Grell's eyes bounced from one thing to the other, having trouble deciding what to try on first. He glanced at Sebastian but he was of no help, he merely brought a clenched hand to his mouth looking as if he were about to clear his throat but Grell knew he was trying to keep down a chuckle. The shinigami hadn't the slightest of ideas what the man found so humorous but he paid the butler no mind and went back to admiring the new-found little treasures before him.

"Yes go Grell, go on ahead and take all the time you need to decide on your little trinkets before you."

He finally decided on pilfering the woman's timepiece.

"Done already?" Sebastian queried with a somewhat of a disappointed look.

Grell sighed, putting a hand to his hip, "I tried to ignore the fact but it can't be helped... Everything about this place is just so ugly! I'm getting chills right now," the reaper revved up his chainsaw with a smile."So let's finish this up quickly 'kay?~

"It's over now..." Sebastian acknowledged as he stepped out from behind the corner he had took refuge in order to avoid being splattered by the victim's blood.

The reaper sprung forward toward the butler wearing yet another amorous smirk. "Yes indeed! That was the last one lovey and you know what that means. Take me into your arms and capture me in a firm embrace, kiss me my darling and be sure to use plenty of tongue!"

"I'm afraid we won't be doing anything of the sort together, your time was already up Grell-san approximately one minute before you cut into that woman to be precise."

Grell gasped, clicking open his newly obtained timepiece then snapping his head back at Sebastian,"Sebas-chan did you trick me!" And another overly dramatic gasp escaped the shinigami's lips.

"Trick? Of course not I was merely teasing you, if you really wanted me to share a kiss with you it was completely within your power to command me to do so at any given time but instead you chose to play along with my bet." Relishing the hurt expression on Grell's face Sebastian added with a cynical air, "Come now don't be cross, you still reached your quota and avoided being demoted. Now I was asked by the young master to recruit you after the day was done."

"Alright then Sebas-chan you win but let's go somewhere more pleasant to discuss business." Grell sighed as he exited the room.

With Sebastian still tailing him, he settled himself into a nearby alleyway and looked to the gray cloud filled sky. A shapely cloud appeared to form right above his head, which caused him to wonder if that particular storm entity was singling him out. He sighed and stared at the demon who was looking a bit impatient.

"So what is your decision? I don't wish to loiter round here with you any longer."

Grell smirked, his megalodon teeth glistening in what little light that found its way through the nook of the alley the two occupied. "So brutally honest as always my love! But what will you do to me if I refuse to answer?" He purred.

Sebastian gripped the shinigami's collar, pulled him upright then pushed him hard against the wall. He then leaned in close, "I was ordered to ask this of you but my master was not very specific on such circumstances, so if you won't give me an answer within the next three seconds then I shall take my leave of here." The butler may or may not have known it but Grell's once gloom-filled day brightened brilliantly after that one rough action.

"Then my answer will have to be a million yeses."

"Very good my master will be somewhat pleased to hear that I suppose..."

"Uh huh." Grell covered the demon's lips with the back of his ebony gloved hand and kissed his own palm much-like little girls do when practicing their very first kiss.

Sebastian stood there for a moment befuddled by the action; he hadn't realised his hand was still clenched on the man's collar, "Grell?" he questioned with the slightest quiver of his lips. "Hey you... was that really necessary?"

Grell snickered, slowly removing the butler's paralyzed fist from his now ruffled collar. "Well I had to get something from you Sebas-chan, that reaction you just made will have to suffice for now... I need to tie up some loose ends so I will have to meet you at that brat's manor later. Til our next meeting my love!" the reaper blew an air kiss then was off.

Normally such an act as that might set the demon off but somehow he found that it didn't. At any case now that his recruiting of Mr. Sutcliffe was a success he was to return to the manor. In the meantime Grell would have to look forward to a well deserved thrashing some other day because quite frankly Sebastian hadn't the time. The butler turned toward the lap dog who immediately perked up and began to wag his tail. "Let us also be on our way Roy the young master awaits."

* * *

><p>"I recruited the shinigami my lord, I'm sorry it took so long there was a bit of a delay you see."<p>

"Where is he now?"

"He's waiting outside he wants me to come along with him and gather some things from his _old room_ but honestly does he really need to board here?"

"It was in Madame Red's will to give that shinigami a "_loving_" home." Ciel began.

"Pardon?"

"She cared about that man and even though he is her murderer... she would surely turn in her grave twice over if we were to go against her wishes. That is why I need you to tame him Sebastian."

And the butler looked as much alarmed as if his young master had ordered him to drown a sack full of kittens, "Tame sir?" Was such a thing even possible?

"He seems more fond of you than anyone else and I doubt he'll listen to a thing I or the other servants have to say. And also since there isn't anywhere for him to stay for the time being I think he ought to settle in your quarters until further notice."

Sebastian's brow furrowed the slightest bit at his master's words."Well I guess that won't be too problematic since I don't require sleep anyway... If it is alright I will go help him bring his luggage here."

"Fine then go."

"Lovely, now there are two _dogs_ I must tend to... But in my current position I suppose this makes me the alpha out of the bunch."

As soon as Sebastian left the Phantomhive manor there was Grell waiting at the porch grinning ear to ear. "I'm so overjoyed that I'm going to be living with you now!"

"Where is that room of yours? You said it wasn't at the reaper realm."

"That is correct I've been staying at the Red Manor Sebas-chan."

"Red Manor? I thought she boarded at the royal hospital..."

"Yes but Madame Red also had a vacation home not too far away."

* * *

><p>Sebastian and Grell arrived at a beautiful estate just as the name entailed the building was a brilliant bright red coloured like a vibrant rose. Sebastian did not feel the need to say anything to Grell about it but it seemed as though it was almost if not just as more stunning than the Phantomhive manor itself.<p>

The red reaper smiled at the black butler who was still gazing at the sight. "How long will you admire the landscape for?" He took the butler's hand in his and began to guide him through the front door.

"Let me spruce up a bit and I will be right back out!"

Sebastian did as told and waited patiently a while. Needless_ to say the waiting seemed interminable._

Finally Grell came out carrying with him a fancy red tea-set that he set down on the large table. "Look Sebas-chan I prepared tea and I wanted you to try some of it."

"Honestly... is this what you've been doing that whole time? I did not come here to sit round and drink tea with you Grell, now where are your things?"

"Always in such a rush little Sebas... But I have a lot of things that hold sentimental value to me and I simply can't take them all so I want to take a break and ponder over it a bit more if you don't mind."

"Fine but please do so quickly."

The shinigami took a seat adjacent to Sebastian who raised his brow at the action, "Tea it helps me think." Grell explained.

"Then proceed..."

"Well how is it?" Grell queried, watching the butler closely as if he were something of great marvel to him.

"I have not tried any of it seeing as how I don't have a taste for these sorts of things, drinking it would be quite pointless."

"That's the thing Sebas-chan how do you always make delectable meals and tea when you don't have a sense of taste for them?

"I have to in order to be a proper butler of the Phantomhive family."

Grell pouted his lip, "Eh? That's not a real answer!"

"How is it not a real answer? You're probably only saying that because it just isn't the answer you wanted to hear. There is no other answer for it aside from that I am simply one _hell_ of a butler you see. But if it will speed things along I suppose there is little harm in humouring you, I think I shall have a taste."

...

"Grell-san."

"Yes love?"

"What was in that tea?"

"Was it good?"

"It certainly had a flavour to it. I think I actually enjoyed it a bit, yes."

"Really? Oh Sebas-chan hearing you say such a thing like that makes me so happy! For some reason I thought you might like it, I brewed it using a new special ingredient. Please by all means do try some more love."

"No, stop trying to waste my time and please just gather your things already, we need to...get back to the..." Sebastian's head plopped down onto the table. The butler felt his throat burn

"You... did you poison me? But how?..." He struggled to lift his head in order to glare down the shinigami but all he managed to do was knock over his cup of tea and get his hair soaked with the hot liquid. He fought a bit more trying his best to stay awake but he felt awfully drowsy and his eye lids felt exceedingly heavy. "How?" he muttered before sailing into complete darkness then nothingness.

Sebastian found himself in what appeared to be the late Madam Red's drawing room. He sat up and glared round him, there was no sign of the shinigami Grell Sutcliffe to which he considered a good thing. He had no idea why he was there in the first place, however he was not about to just sit and wait for Grell any longer. As he lifted himself upright into the chair he was slumped onto, his elbow knocked down a vial. He snatched it up before it could hit the floor and examined it and to his surprise it was an empty bottle of a very powerful drug that even a demon such as himself could fall victim to if given just the right amount of.

_That little... where did he get such a thing? These are not easy to come by. It was rather smart of him to run after drugging me though, otherwise he'd be a dead man now._

He turned round sharply upon hearing the gong of a grandfather clock.

"M**idnight**. How long have I been knocked out for? I will get to the bottom of this and when I do I will skin that reaper..."

The butler groggily stood to his feet. He exited the room and headed down the hallway which seemed longer than he had remembered. He took a few drunken steps before falling face down thankfully onto a plush rug beneath him.

"That damned reaper... I swear when I get my hands on him I will snap his neck... no, no I will make him suffer and beg for my forgiveness then torture him for a few years or so and when he is completely broken THEN I shall snap his skinny little neck... Might take some time since I don't know my way round this place... Dammit this just makes me want to kill him all the more!"

_Sebastian's_ eyes widened in certain horror upon discovering his own reflection in the mirror was not of him at all but of Grell Sutcliffe.

"What... what the?" The man stumbled rearward either because he was still out of it or because he was mortified at what he had witnessed, perhaps a mixture of the two. "W-what in the world... was that really that Grell I saw in that reflection? Well now it could be that I want to kill him this much and it is causing me to hallucinate or it could even be the side effect of the drug... yes it must be that."He tucked in his legs and stared down at his feet to be met by a pair of black and red ankle boots. "This doesn't make any sense... what is happening here? Ugh.. I don't know how Grell managed to do this to me but maybe he really is an insane killer to have gotten hold of such a dangerous drug... if I had taken more than a sip of that tea he brewed I don't even want to think about what would have happened..."

"So... here is where you were this entire time."

The abrupt verbal disturbance caused Sebastian to jolt rearward because before the very butler stood William T Spears staring down at him as a parent would their disobedient child.

"You..." Sebastian muttered, _Tsk figures something like this would happen now of all times and with my luck..._

* * *

><p>Eng. *Vomits*... such a gross page... I want to change things later but I probably won't. I like making Sebastian swear.<p> 


End file.
